


Tony as Mark (later in the story)

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Illustrations, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love stories where Steve sketches Tony. In Shinkonokoro's lovely <i>And I'd Buy A Big House Where We Both Could Live </i>, Steve sketches amnesiac Tony, which is even BETTER, like chocolate syrup on coconut ice cream. This sketch is at a point where Tony has shaved off his goatee (I know, it is to weep). Steve eventually does an oil portrait of Tony/Mark. I'd like to think this is the pose he uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony as Mark (later in the story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinkonokokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And I'd Buy A Big House Where We Both Could Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399351) by [shinkonokokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro). 



[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/eclectic_house/7235939726/)


End file.
